Electrical connectors are commonly assembled with other components. Electrical connectors may also be assembled with other components in a packaging assembly so that the connectors may be stored or transported. The state of the art for electrical connectors has demonstrated a need for an electrical connector with a simple yet versatile retention member. More particularly, the art lacks a retention member for an electrical connector that is releasable, reusable, durable, limited in parts, compact in profile, and easy to assemble with an electrical connector.